Growth in computing technology has produced numerous new devices as well as new applications for new and existing devices. Advances in computing technology has also produced new communications methods and or protocols, such as Fourth Generation (4G) Long Term Evolution (LTE), Fifth Generation (5G) wireless communications standards, and/or wireless fidelity (WiFi) standards. However, such growth in computing technology has failed to reduce or simplify the load on communication networks. In addition to increasing number of devices and applications communicating over the networks, the networks are often required to be backwards compatible. Accordingly, the communication networks are also required to support an increasing number of communication mechanisms. When combined, such factors present rapidly growing number of communication paths/combinations (e.g., for communication standards, communicating devices, and/or communicating applications) and associated network issues.
In the drawings, some components and/or operations can be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for discussion of some of the implementations of the present technology. Moreover, while the technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific implementations have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the technology to the particular implementations described. On the contrary, the technology is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the technology as defined by the appended claims.